La crónica de Ronald Weasley
by Lipurogry
Summary: ¿Como surgió la amistad entre los enemigos de colegio? Esta es la historia sobre algo totalmente imposible. Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Los personajes no son mios todos son de JKR, menos los que no reconozcan


La crónica de Ronald Weasley

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

Nada de lo usado me pertenece todo es de J.K Rowlling. Esto es un Universo Alterno.

Si no se han enterado, yo Ron Weasley, estaba obstinado. Yo había pensado que este fin de semana en la playa iba a ser super genial. Pero el universo parece tener algo en contra mía porque me he quedado encerrado en una casa rodante, a 40 grados (y no era bajo cero) con las personas que menos soporto en mi vida: Hermione-Cabeza-Hueca-Granger, Darco-soy-un –Adonis- Malfoy,

Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni. Mi único consuelo era que estaba con Harry y Jeff, mis mejores amigos. Estábamos de vacaciones escolares, mis amigos y yo íbamos a la escuela de magia Hogwarts, una de las mejores de Europa.

Todo comenzó cuando le dimos a Luna las llaves del auto (que era de mi hermano Bill) Jeff y Harry entraron en la casa rodante que habia alquilado.

No fue una agradable sorpresa cuando vimos a Granger, Malfoy y sus amigotes dentro.

Peleamos por quien se quedaría con la casa rodante, hasta que Jeff cerro la puerta dejándonos encerrados adentro con las pesadillas de cualquier persona cuerda y con sentido común.

Ya llevábamos adentro más de media hora, tratando por todos los medios sobrevivir al calvario.

El cabello de Hermione, antes alisado de forma perfecta, estaba hecho una maraña de rizos" su camiseta estaba sudada, y se encontraba tirada en el sofá con los ojos entrecerrados, a su lado Malfoy murmuraba incoherencias, lo poco que entendí fue: "Ponis" "angelitos" y "calor", solo Merlín sabia que pasaba por esa cabeza oxigenada.

Se preguntaran, ¿si son magos, por que no derriban la puerta?, Fácil: Todas sus cosas estaban en el auto, y Luna se llevó el auto así que no podían derribarla por mucho que quisieran

Pansy se abrazaba las rodillas, balanceándose de atrás hacia delante como una enferma mental. Me dio algo de pena por ella.

Zabinni lloraba como un bebe por su mami, lamentando que alguien tan sexy como el muriese así, rodé los ojos exasperado. Definitivamente, si salíamos con vida de esto teníamos que pagar por una consulta con el siquiatra. Pero yo no podía pagarla pero tal vez Malfoy si podía…

_Dos horas después del encierro_

Estos días iban a ser los peores de mi vida, Pansy durante todo este tiempo tuvo una botella de agua escondida en su mochila, lo que causo una "guerra" dentro de la casa rodante: a la final se soluciono que cada uno tomara un poco de agua, que no era mucha, tan solo llenaba la tapa del envase, para siete personas. Jeff y Harry estaban al borde del delirio y el resto sediento, no iba a funcionar, pensé desesperado, Hermione se coloco a mi lado tomando mi mano entre las suyas pero no la aparte me limite a mirarla, extrañado.

Y para agregar a la lista de cosas raras, se inclino y me beso, y de admitir que eso fue raro ya que la mayoría del tiempo en el que la conocí la gran parte de ese tiempo nos la pasábamos peleando e insultándonos.

Cuando se separo me observo esperando mi reacción, yo le devolví la mirada de una forma embobada.

¿Qué esperaban? No todos los días una chica te besa de improviso.

_Cuatro horas después del encierro_

Oh dios, creo que me voy a vaporizar aquí (ya comprendo a los vampiros), me imagine el agua de la playa que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia, solo separados por la puerta.

En el momento en que vi en mi mente el agua clara de la playa, me lami mis labios resecos.

En ese momento quise agua, únicamente agua, pasando por mi garganta que se sentía tan seca como un cuero viejo.

Vi una pecera, creo que pertenecía a Zabinni, vi el agua y antes de que mi cabeza procesara todo, ya tenía la cabeza metida en el agua que poseía el sabor más asqueroso que pude descubrir en mis 16 años de vida.

Mi novia, (si N-O-V-I-A )Hermione me dirigió una mirada preocupada a la vez que me preguntaba con tono levemente perplejo por que había sumergido la cabeza en la pecera. Yo le constente que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Harry cantaba el tema de "Barney y sus amigos" con los ojos fijos en algún punto de la pared, sacudí la cabeza, mi mejor amigo estaba prácticamente muriendo y no lográbamos salir de allí.

Esto no podía de peor.

_Cuatro horas después del encierro_

No podía más, pensé a la vez que las luces a mi alrededor se convertían en borrosos puntos blancos.

Hermione ya había sido "derrotada" , desmayada sobre mi regazo. No pude evitar pensar de lo ironico que me sonaba esto.

Yo que había logrado ayudar a Harry Potter junto con Jeff, a vencer en diversas ocasiones a Voldemort me sentí patético. Tenia a mi novia inconsciente sobre mi estomago y no podía ayudarla a ella.

Dirigi un ultimo vistazo al resto del lugar, los demás hablaban con animales imaginarios, y en algunos casos (léase Blaise y Pansy) cantaban Yesterday de Paul McCartney.

Suspire por ultima vez, creyendo que no volvería a ver a mis hermanos ni a mis padres, quizás no nunca podría confesarle a mi madre que yo fui quien se comió las galletas (que estaban muyyyyy deliciosas)…

Y entonces el sonido más bello que he escuchado: el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. No he podido describir la sensación que produjo los rayos del sol posándose sobre mi cara.

A mi alrededor todos lucían como si lo hubieran sacado de un sueño (de cien años de duración) y en el marco de la puerta nos esperaba Luna Lovegood, con sus cabellos rubia algo despeinados por causas misteriosas que preferí no averiguar.

Apenas Hermione estuvo despierta, corrí como un demente hacia la salida y no deje de correr hasta que entre en el agua de la playa.

Y de esta manera rara, me hice amigo de mis enemigos y encontré a la chica de mis sueños en donde menos lo creí posible.

_Esta es una historia real, todos los involucrados pueden atestiguarlo si no nos creen._

_Atentamente, Ronald Weasley _


End file.
